The New Guardian
by Dragoness14
Summary: When the guardians are summoned by the Man in Moon, they don't know what to expect this time. Then, a new guardian is choosen and the older members are in shock. A legend, the Dragon Child, was chosen. They set out to find the Dragon Child and to get her to join. But will she with a broken heart and a closed mind, join them?
1. Chapter 1

Jack flew into North's workshop and spotted his fellow guardians, Tooth, Sandy, North, and Bunnymund. He lands next to Sandy and says, "Why do you want us, Santa?" Bunnymund nods in agreement and says, "Yeah! I'm really behind schedule now, mate! Do you know how many eggs I have to do?" North laughs and says, "Do not question the belly!" He pats his stomach making Bunnymund groan. "Not again! Listen, I have to paint 35,000 eggs and I had to come all this way just because your belly is-" he started to say but Tooth interupts.

"Hey! Wasn't he right before?" Tooth asks. Bunnymund shakes his head and says, "No! He was wrong before because we got stck with Frosty over here!" Jack smirks and coos, "Awww, is the kangroo mad?" Bunnymund stomps his food furiously and yells, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT A KANG-" "Hey, guys! Look!" Tooth says and points.

Everyone turns to see a big, shining chunk of ice. The moon was glowing in the sky through the window and its silvery rays made the ice shimmer like a diamond. "The man in the moon is making a new guardian!" Tooth exclaims. Her purple eyes were shining while Bunnymund groans again. "Gee mate, I think we have one too many guardians anyway!" he says. Jack smirks at him and says, "Hey, Kangroo, I've got a nice, big bloodhound yesterday. What to meet him?" Bunny glares at him and then focuses back on the ice.

Sandy made a four-leafed clover over his head. Tooth nods in agreement and says, "Sandy, you're probably right. It's probably going to be the Leprechaun this time!" A mist forms in the ice and starts to form a shape. The guardians all waited breathlessly until it showed a strange figure. It was a girl but no one the guardians knew. She had her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and was dressed in a tee-shirt with a logo and blue jeans. She would have looked really human if it wasn't for her eyes. This girl's eyes changed colors every couple of seconds.

"Know her, Tooth?" Jack asks as he studied the person. "No, I've never seen her before. I don't even have a record on her," she says curiously. "What?" Jack asks. "Yeah, I would remember eyes like those if I did," she replied. "I don't know her either, mates. Those eyes are creepy though," Bunnymund says while leaning against pillar. "Man on moon, please we have no idea who she is. Can you give us more?" North asks with his hands up in the air.

The moon shines brighter and mists starts to form on the floor. The guardians watched as a shape appears in the mist. It was a dragon, beautiful and gold. The girl appears again and stands beside the dragon. The thing that creeped Jack out the most was that their eyes were exactly the same. The mist dissapears and the moon stops sending its shining rays.

"Oh, glory..." North says and sits down in his chair. "I don't believe it..." Bunnymund says and looks dazed. "And to think we thought she didn't exist..." Tooth says and sits on the railing. "Um... someone mind filling me in? Who is she?" Jack says and gestures to the ice which was still up. "She's a legend, even among our kind, mate," Bunnymund says and for once didn't yell at him. "The Dragon Child," Tooth says and flies down to look at the ice again.

"The Dragon Child?" Jack asks, still confused. "The Dragon Child has always been a myth to us and her story isn't a pretty one," North says and gets up from his chair. "So what is her story?" Jacks asks and flies over to North. North sighs and says, "Well, it starts a very long time ago, before any of us were around." He picks up a book and flips to a page. Jack looks and sees the dragon from the mist.

"This dragon was the most powerful of its kind. He was called Arrmos and an all dragon. No one could defeat him and everyone feared him. He lived most of his life alone and longed for a friend," North continues and turned the page. This one showed a girl walking through the woods. "Then, one summer day, a young girl appears in his woods. Arrmos tries to scare her away, but the girl wouldn't have it. She scolded Arrmos fiercely and walked around him like he was nothing. He apoligized to the girl and they soon became fast friends."

Again he turns the page and this one shows the girl with Arrmos on a rocky cliff. "The girl named Haley visited Arrmos every day. He learns that she has no family and everyone treated her like a burden. This angered Arrmos and he said he would kill all those people. But, Haley had a kind heart and wouldn't let him. As time went on, the two became closer and closer until they were like family."

The page turns and shows the two flying in the air. There was something different though. Haley's eyes were a different color. "Soon, Haley took on a more dragon-like appearance. Her face became narrower and her hair started to become brighter. The thing that people feared the most though was that her eyes were changing colors. The people banished Haley from the village and tried to kill her in the process. She managed to get away and went to Arrmos. He was angry, but even after all they did her, she wouldn't allow Arrmos to kill the people. Haley lived with Arrmos for a long time and she became more like a dragon. She soon became known as the Dragon Child."

North turns the page and this one showed her dressed like a man. Her eyes were wild and she had wings on her back. "But the story doesn't end there. She became a warrior who couldn't be defeated. That sword she wearing is the legendary Durendal. It is undestrubtible and is priceless. She somehow got it from a stream of poison. She became infamous in her country of France. Unfortunely, something terrible was going to happen."

He turns the page again. This one showed Haley fighting a giant, black dragon with Arrmos trying to get to her. "Haley was walking in the woods like always. Suddenly a black dragon shows up and challenges her. Haley refuses and tries to walk away. The dragon blocks her way and says that he would kill every human if she didn't fight him. Haley relcuantly agreed and the fight began. Arrmos, by then, had smelled the black dragon's scent and recongized it. It was the black dragon king, Syndel, and he was nearly impossible to defeat. He rushed to get to Haley in time, but it was too late."

The next page revealed a sad scene. Arrmos had his head bent over an injured Haley. The injury looked like it was through the heart. "Syndel had stabbed Haley through the heart as soon as Arrmos arrived. Arrmos went crazy with grief that he killed Syndel on the spot. There was nothing he could do about Haley though. She was dying and Arrmos didn't know what to do. Suddenly the moon shines down on them and Arrmos remembered something from his past. That there was a very powerful being on the moon known as the Man on the Moon."

This page shows Arrmos pleading to the moon. "Arrmos pleaded to the Man to save his friend. No, not his friend, but his sister from this death. The Man said he would but Arrmos would have to go into a deep sleep in order for it happen. Arrmos looked at Haley, laying there in pain, and said he would do it. He flew up the tallest mountain and found a cave at the top. The Man healed Haley and Arrmos slowly started to go to sleep. The last thing he said was goodbye, my sister."

The page turns again and shows Haley looking lost and alone. "Haley heard these words as she awoke. She searched and searched for her brother. She cried for many days and nights. Her friend, her brother, was gone and she didn't know where he was. Then something broke inside her heart. She stealed herself and closed her heart from everyone. She went into hiding and was never seen again. Her story became a legend among our kind and was thought not to be true, but it seems we were wrong."

North closes the book and walks to the ice. "To think such a warrior, a legend, would be so young," he said in awe. "So how do we find her?" Bunnymund asks as he flips his boomerang. "That's fairly easy," Santa says and points at Haley's shirt. On it was a horse and, in big bold letters, it said "KENTUCKY". "Kentucky? Perfect. Those dogs are going to have a lot of fun today," Bunnymund says and groans.

"Come on, Bunny. We won't let those dogs eat you. Now come everyone. It's time to find a legend," North says and makes his way to the door to the elevator. Everyone follows and gets on. "I just hope she's not annoying," Jack says as the elevator went down. "We'll be lucky to get a word out of her, mate," Bunnymund says. "What do you mean?" Jack asks. "According to the legend, Haley's heart broke and she never speaks unless she has to," Tooth explains. "Don't worry though. She'll come. I mean, you did eventually," North says and the guardians are off to find the Dragon Child.


	2. Chapter 2

As the guardians were making there way to Kentucky, Haley was doing her usual routine. She pulls on a tee-shirt and blue jeans. She grabs a cap off of the wall and hides her hair in it. She peeks into her little dragonets' room and happy to find them still asleep. It's been a year since she has taken them in and they were doing well. She fixs the usual eggs and bacon with a Sprite. She tells her friend, the dire wolf Oron, to watch the house and the dragonets. You know, if she wasn't a couple hundred thousands years old and didn't live in a cave, she would look like a regular teenager.

This was the best cave she's ever had too. It was out of sight of other immortals. It could also neturalize other immortals' abilites. Both of these happen because of so many mythologics' bones in the ground. By the way, mythologics are the creatures of myth like fire cats and dire wolves. It was also deep in the Black Mountain, so few humans show up. All in all, the perfect place for a young dragon-human immortal to live. She even made it so it had electricity. There was even a little place in the back for a garden.

Before stepping outside, she looked at herself in the mirror. A pair of blue eyes today and a pale face stares back at her. Haley steps out into the sun and grabs her backpack at the entrance. She wills her wings to appear and flies off to the nearby town of Barthell. She lands on the outskirts of the town, wills her wings to dissappear, and walks in. People who recognized her nod in her direction and continue to walk. Some wave to her and say hello as they passed.

So, wondering how people can see her. Well, that's thanks to the dragon part of herself. She doesn't need people to believe in her full time. They only need to believe in dragons or any mythologic at one point in their lives. Pretty handy when you have to work for your food. Haley made her way to the cafe where she worked at. It was called The Cool Dragon and its symbol was a blue dragon. That's what made Haley want to work there in the first place.

"Morning, Boss," she says as she spots her boss, Mr. Sweentens, behind the counter. "Morning, Ms. Nest," he replies with a wink. Haley rolls her eyes and says, "You know that I hate being called that." "And that's why I do it," Mr. Sweentens says with a michevous smile. Haley goes behind the counter and waits for the morning rush. The rush came and Haley was busy, running back and forth between costumers.

By midday, Haley was going on her break when she sensed something. A dragon can always tell when an unwelcomed guest or guests enters his or her territory. She pinpoints the intruder's postion and sees it's close to Black Mountain. "Boss, I'm going out for a bit," Haley says and opens the door. "Alright, but don't be out long. I'll need your help by this afternoon!" he calls and goes back to talking to a friend. Haley nods and rushes off to the outskirts of the town.

She wills her wings to appear again and heads toward Black Mountain. Haley reaches her senses outward and tries to find anything out of the ordinary. It doesn't take her long to find the intruders. She could hear reindeers and a bunch of conversation. Haley flies into a nearby tree and looks between its branches. What she saw wasn't pretty.

There was a group of immortals getting beat up pretty hard by a even bigger group of nightmarelings. She recognized North, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost. She looked around and saw the Easter Bunny was getting beat up pretty bad. "Wait," a voice says and Haley begins to feel angry. _How many have entered my territory?!_, she thinks and calls her swords Durendal and her newest sword Excaliber.

She waits and sees the immortal Pitch or the Boogeyman appear from the Nightmarelings. Pitch smirks at the four guardians and says, "I thought it would be better if before you died, you saw your dear friend Bunnymund die first." The Nightmarelings part slightly and they could all see Bunnymund on the ground. He had several deep cuts on his body and a really bad black eye. He looks at the four guardians and tries to smile, but he was too hurt and weak to even do that.

Haley watches as the Tooth Fairy gasps and starts to fly over to Bunnymund. North pulls her back though and shakes his head hopelessly. Pitch walks over to Bunnymund and says, "Actually, I think it would be better if I killed him myself." He makes a dagger and prepares to stab Bunnymund.

Haley lets out a huge roar, making Pitch drop the knife. She jumps out of the tree and easily destroys five Nightmarelings that tried to attack her. "Who dares to enter my territory?" Haley asks and allowed her wings to stay. The guardians are in shock at this warrior before them. Despite her being dressed plainly, you could see the power that she held. Even Pitch was a little afraid of this being before him.

"Who are you?" Pitch asks as he glides toward Haley. Haley brings both of her swords into a ready postion and says, "The name's Haley Nest, but you can call me the Dragon Child." Pitch laughs and says, "That's rich. The Dragon Child doesn't exist. She's just a myth." Haley smirks and says, "This coming from a guy who's wearing dress and has no eyebrows." Jack and the other guardians laugh a little at this. Pitch yells furiously, "Attack!"

The Nightmarelings rush toward Haley who didn't even move. When they surronded her, a big slash could be heard and the Nightmarelings that had been around Haley dissappeared. Haley releases her hair from the confines of her hat and smiles as she feels her hair wave on her back. She looks straight at Pitch and asks, "That's the best you got?" The guardians watched as the Dragon Child easily defeated every Nightmareling that came near her.

"Retreat!" Pitch orders and he looks at Haley with new respect. "We will meet again, Dragon Child, but next time, your precious guardians won't have you to protect them," he says. Haley wills her fire to go into Durendal and points it at Pitch. A line of fire shoots out of the end of Durendal and burns a bit of Pitch's hair. "Leave, while you still have time," she says and growls for good measure. Pitch dissappears into the shadows and Haley slowly calms down.

She walks over to Bunnymund and looks him over. The cuts were worse than she thoguht they were. They were already getting infected. Haley carefully picks Bunnymund up and turns to the remaining guardians. "He's in bad shape. I'll have to take him to my cave. You're free to come along, if you want," she says and starts to walk away.

"Wait a moment!" North calls. Haley turns around and tilts her head at the four. "Are you really the Dragon Child?" Tooth asks uncertainly. Haley rolls her eyes and says, "Well, my hair is weird. My eyes change colors. I have wings on my back and had a brother who was a dragon. So, who else would I be?" Jack laughs a little and thinks, _I could get used to her_.

Bunnymund groans a little and Haley starts to walk again. The guardians follow her and soon they find themselves deep in the mountains. "I didn't think she would look, well, so young," Tooth whispers. "It is strange, but you saw her back there. I'm sure Manny made a good choice," North whispers back. They follow Haley to a wall where she puts Bunnymund down. She turns to the four and says, "If any of you tell anyone where I live, I put you out commision for at least four hundred years." "Don't worry we won't tell anyone, right guys?" Tooth says. Everyone nods and Haley walks through the wall.

They're shock and stand there for a second. Haley's head appears through the wall and asks, "You comin or what?" Her head dissappears again and the guardians look uncertainly at each other. "Well, what are we waiting for?" North asks and confidently walks through the wall. The others soon follow and this is where Haley's life really begins to change.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, glory..." North says as he enters the cave. "Wow..." Jack says as he looks around. "Oh, my..." Tooth adds as she floats near the walls. Even Sandy signs his amazement of the place. Once the four were safely in the cave, Haley goes back out and gets Bunnymund. "Stop looking like idiots. Wait here. I'll send a friend to get you soon," she says and walks further into her cave.

The guardians stare in wonder of the cave around them. Every wall was covered in beautiful works of art. Each was different from another and told its own story. There nothing was faked, all were paintings made by hand. Some paintings of battles and others were of calm fields. Some of the walls had shelves that held equally beautiful objects. Jack floats over to a vase that was covered in snowflakes. He reaches to touch it, but is hit on the hand.

"Best not do that. Unless, you wanna be a penguin for the rest of your life," a deep voice says. Jack turns to find a large white wolf standing before him. "My name is Oron, a dire wolf in case you were wondering," Oron says with his head bent. "How can you talk?" Jack asks. Oron chuckles and says, "When you've been around Haley a while, she can teach you pretty much anything."

Oron turns and says, "Come along and don't touch anything. Most of the things here are cursed, so unless you want it, don't touch." The guardians instantly pull away from the walls and follow Oron. "Who painted these pictures? They're gorgeous!" Tooth asks as she looks closer at a castle made of ice. "Haley, of course," Oron replies and turns right at a fork. "Haley made these?" North asks as he looks around.

Oron turns his head to them, but still walks straight ahead. "Why do you ask that like you're shocked?" he asks in a growl. North puts up his hands and said, "No offense, but I didn't think that a warrior would be... Well, much of an artist." Oron snorts and turns his head back around. "Haley can be many things. A warrior, an artist, a healer, even a musician and singer. If you've been around for as long as she has, you can learn quite a lot," he says and almost sounded sad.

"So how long has she been around?" Jack asks as he tried to frost things. It didn't work though. "Even I'm not sure. When I asked her last time, she said about 40 hundred years. But, I think she's been around longer than that. Oh, by the way Frost, your powers don't work here. That's one of the reasons Haley chose this cave," he explains and stops in front of a brown door. "Why doesn't it work?" Jack asks as he lands beside Oron. "Many things have happened here involving mythologics. The remains of them are still here and they protect this place," Oron explains and knocks on the door with his tail. "Mythologics?" Jack asks curious. Oron looks at him and says, "I'll explain later. Right now, let's see how your friend is doing."

The door opens and Haley stands in the frame. "Come on in. Your friend is doing fine now," she says and steps out of the door frame. Everyone walks in and instantly crowds around Bunnymund's bed. He was sleeping and looked peaceful. "He'll sleep until tomorrow. He'll be sore, but don't let him do too much. The wounds could open up again," Haley explains as she leans back in a chair.

Oron walks up to her and starts to sniff over her. "You've used too much of your energy," he states and walks over to a chest near by. He opens it and carries a bottle to Haley. "Drink it all," Oron says and watches to make sure Haley did. After she was done, Haley says, "Gods, that is foul stuff!" Oron laughs and takes the bottle away.

"Thank you, Dragon Child," North says respectively. Haley's gaze slides over to the guardians and she says, "You all can call me Haley. You've got good souls, so you can call me that." Lazily, she flicks her fingers are the fireplace. A fire blooms in response to her. "Oron, make some food for our guests. I have to go now," Haley says and quickly goes to the door. She turns back to the guardians and says, "Now listen here. This isn't a place where you can run around. Unless you wanna end up in a bad place, stay here or have Oron show you around."

Sandy signs some and everybody except Haley looked confused. "Sorry, I didn't catch that Sandy," North says while rubbing his head. Haley looks at Sandy and says, "Yeah, it'll be dark soon. I'll show you the way out." Sandy nods and the pair close the door behind them. "How did she catch that?" Jack asks as he stares at the door. "Haley is extremely smart. It doesn't take her long to figure stuff out. Plus she has very good memory," Oron says and goes over to a closet.

He pulls out a basket and starts to pull out vegetables. "So, what did she mean by 'This isn't a place where you can run around.'?" Tooth asks as she sits in a chair. Oron pauses for a moment and says sullenly, "There are many dark things here. Over the years, Haley has put cruel and truely evil beings in a special hallway. If one of you goes down that, there's a chance you will never come back out."

Everyone was quiet for a moment when suddenly a thump happens overhead. "What was that?" Tooth asks while shaking in fear. Oron dumps the vegetables he just cut up into a pot. "That was one Haley's charges. You'll find plenty of them around. I'm guessing that was one of her newest charges, Rime," Oron answers calmly. "Charges?" North asks as he looks at a nearby bookshelf. Oron whispers a word and three bowls appear and fill themselves up with soup.

Then the bowls flies over to the guardians. "Thanks, but I'm not a big fan of hot food," Jack says as he looks at the soup. Oron laughs and says, "I can tell. Don't worry, it won't be hot. The pot I cooked it in changes the temperature of the soup to the person's need." North puts down the bowl and pulls out a rather plain sketch book. Oron notices and smiles in a wolf-like way. "You'll like that," he says with a mechivious look.

North opens it to a random page and gasps. "Well, I'll be..." he says and keeps turning the pages. "What is it?" Tooth asks as she looks over North's shoulder. "Wow... How did she..." Tooth starts to say but stops as she stares at the book. "Well, don't hog it. Show me too," Jack complains as he tries to see the book. North places it on the table for everyone to see. What they see shocks them. "Maybe now you'll see that Haley isn't just a warrior," Oron says and looks up. He can clearly see the moon in his mind's eye. _I hope you know what you're doing, Man in Moon_, he says silently and the Man doesn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Incredible..." Jack says as he looks at the sketchbook. On the page was a perfect drawing of him. It was so real like it could step out of the book at any second. The back of the page shows his lake and it too looked so real, it was unbelievable.

"What is this?" North asks as he admires Haley's work. The more pages he turned the more familiar faces he sees. There was the yetis and the elves. Even the other immortals were in here. Cupid, Red Valentine, April Fool, all of them were in there. "Well, long story short, anyone that could possibly be an enemy, Haley draws in that notebook. Basically, it holds pictures of all immortals and mythlogics that are in exsistance," Oron explains as he curled up by the fire. "Why all of them? Surely, some of them are her friends," Tooth says and looks closely at the perfect picture of herself and her little faires.

"Let's just say Haley has some trust issues. She's been betrayed so many times. Eventually, she stopped trusting anyone fully and expects them to betray her eventually. I don't even have her full trust," Oron says and sighs sadly. "How many times was she betrayed?" North asks and hands the sketchbook to Tooth to admire. Oron thinks for a moment and says, "In the time I've spent with her, at least 150 times."

"What?!" all the Guardians yell and instantly shut up when they see Bunnymund move in his sleep. "150 times?" North whispers in wonder. "That poor girl..." Tooth says and tries to wrap around this idea could happen. "Why did they betray her? I mean, she's so nice even if she's a bit cold," Jack says as he tries to figure out his own question. Oron shrugs and answers, "Money. Power. Sometimes revenge. The reasons go on. The thing that finally broke Haley was when someone she considered her best friend did a terrible thing."

"What happened?" Tooth asks and sits down beside Oron. Oron looks right at her and says, "That person tried to kill Haley. She still has the scar from that time." "Oh glory..." North says and looked miserable has he began to piece together Haley's life. "Seriously? He tried to kill her?!" Jack says in wonder.

"She. It was a female. Would you all like to hear the story? It might help you understand more," Oron says and everyone nods. "This was little before the invention of electricity. At the time, I had been with Haley for a hundred years. She was still bright and hopeful then. What that woman did to her was the last straw.

"Her name was Amelia. She was a poor woman who had no friends. When Haley came along with her nice clothes and tried to help her, Amelia started to get an idea. She pretended to be Haley's friend in order to figure out where Haley got her money. Poor Haley though, she thought she finally had found somebody to trust.

"Then that day came. It was summer and Haley was with Amelia in a big forest. Haley was happy as can be. I think that day was the last day she was ever truely happy. As night began to fall, Amelia convinced Haley to stay the night in the forest. When Amelia thought Haley was finally asleep, she whipped a knife out and tried to slice her neck."

"Oh no..." Tooth says and gasps in horror. Oron nods, his eyes dark with sorrow and grief. He continues, "However, even asleep, Haley was quick to react. The knife still made contact and left a deep enough wound to produce a scar. A scar, Haley says, that reminds her why she should never trust anyone fully."

The room was silent as the Guardians fully absorbed what was said. "So, what happened to the girl, Amelia?" North asks curiously. Oron says nothing and looks into the fire. "Amelia was killed by mythologics the next day. They were probably some of the young ones Haley had raised," Oron finally says.

With that, there was a knock on the door. Oron goes and opens it, showing Haley in the doorway. "Time for you guys to get some rest. You'll probably want to be here for when he wakes up," Haley says and gestures the group to follow. As they start to go to the door, Oron says, "Perhaps you all can bring back what is lost inside Haley. Bring back the fun, the wonder, the hope, and the memories she has buried inside." "What do you-" Jack starts to ask only to find Oron was gone.

"Let's go people. I haven't got all day," Haley calls and the Guardians instantly run after her. Soon they arrive in a hallway with some rather plain doors. Haley turns to them and says, "These are the human quaters. It's off limits to mythologics so you won't have to worry about any... unexpected visitors. Goodnight all." With that she disappears into a wall.

After a moment of silence, North says, "Might as well get some rest. Standing here isn't going to do anything." "Yeah, you're right. Goodnight, North. Goodnight, Jack," Tooth says and opens a door. North goes into another and Jack goes into yet another door. What none of them know is that something was coming. Something worse than Pitch could ever be. A true being of darkness and it was coming for his revenge.


End file.
